chuckseason2fandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Season 2 List Of Episodes 7-12
In tis page you will learn about Chuck season 2 episodes 7-12. Chuck vs The Fat Lady Chuck vs The Gravitron Chuck vs The Sensei Chuck vs The DeLorean Chuck vs Santa Claus Chuck vs The Third Dimension Return =Chuck v.s the Fat Lady= Chuck and Jill are enjoying the honeymoon stage of their rekindled relationship. However, Chuck's spy life intervenes when Casey and Sarah inform Chuck that he is needed for an immediate mission to recover a list of CIA Fulcrum agents that Guy LaFleur had apparently hidden in his hotel room before being murdered. Jealousy erupts when Jill finally meets Sarah and learns that Chuck and his handler must pose as a couple, especially when she learns that Sarah is posing as a seductively-dressed escort for the mission. Chuck does his best to reassure Jill that his relationship with Sarah is purely business but only finds himself in more trouble when Jill finds Chuck and Sarah in their hotel room in their underwear after trying to wash off a suspected bioweapon. The team recovers a music box in LaFleur's room, which leads them to the opera, where they recover an encrypted flash drive with the Fulcrum list. Chuck and Jill leave for a romantic getaway, during which Jill is kidnapped by Fulcrum and held hostage in exchange for the Fulcrum list. Chuck agrees to the exchange, but first makes a copy of the list with Morgan's Canadian copying device (designed to copy video games, but apparently able to copy anything). Chuck and Jill embark on another romantic getaway, during which Sarah and Casey discover from the recovered list that Jill is Fulcrum herself. Meanwhile, corporate efficiency expert Emmett is out to get Chuck and interrogates Morgan to get some dirt on his best friend. Morgan blackmails Emmett with footage of Emmett's drunken stupor 'Chuck vs The Gravitron' Chuck, Sarah and Casey are shocked to discover that Chuck's girlfriend Jill is a Fulcrum agent in search of the Intersect. In the wake of his disbelief, Chuck is asked to use his relationship with Jill to get to an agent called Leader. He willingly agrees to bring down the woman who betrayed him twice. Meanwhile, Devon's parents are coming for Thanksgiving and Ellie is determined to have the perfect Thanksgiving dinner. To make sure everything goes smoothly, she tells Morgan that he cannot come to dinner this year. Without any holiday plans to fall back on, Morgan is recruited by Big Mike to stand guard at the Buy More with Lester and Jeff. 'Chuck vs the Sensei' Chuck is still reeling from the discovery that his ex-girlfriend Jill was a Fulcrum agent and goes on a mission to take his mind off of his shock. Casey gets a shock of his own when he finds out that his sensei Ty Bennett (Carl Lumbly), who taught him everything he knows, is now one of the most wanted rogue agents. While on the search for Bennett, it becomes clear that Casey may be too emotionally involved to continue with the mission. Meanwhile, Devon's parents Honey (Morgan Fairchild) and Woody (Bruce Boxleitner) make a surprise visit to help Ellie and Devon plan their wedding. At the Buy More, Emmett reinstates the employee of the month contest, but Morgan, Jeff and Lester have other plans. =Chuck v.s The DeLorean= The episode begins with a flashback to 1990. A young girl is riding her bike when she is struck by an armored car. When the driver panics and calls for help, a man from another car gets out and says he's a doctor, offering to drive her to the hospital. As he loads her into the car, it is revealed that the girl is Sarah as a child, and that the "doctor" is her father, who used the distraction of a fake accident to rob the armored car. In the present Sarah takes a personal day and is evasive with Chuck as to why. He follows her only to find her meeting with an older man at a fancy restaurant, on whom he flashes. However Chuck's watch gives him away, and Sarah confronts him. Chuck tries to warn Sarah that her date is dangerous. The man has overhears them, including insulting comments by Chuck, and Sarah introduces him as her father, "Jack Burton." The team learns that Jack is in town to meet with Sheik Ahmad, who has terrorist connections. The team is ordered to use Sarah's personal connection to investigate, and locate evidence connecting Ahmad to terrorist activities. Using the cover of dinner, Sarah and Chuck meet with Jack, where he reveals he pulled a scam he calls the "Lichtenstein," selling a fake building to Sheik Ahmad. Chuck flashes on Ahmad and his men, who confront Jack and attempt to reclaim their money. Jack involves Sarah in his scheme when she comes to help by identifying her as Lichtenstein's assistant, and when Ahmad threatens to kill them, Chuck defuses the situation by pretending to be Lichtenstein himself. A meeting is set at the Nagamichi office tower, which Jack has identified as the fictional Lichtenstein building, to arrange the hand-over. Beckman orders the team to complete the sale to gain access to Ahmad's accounts as part of their investigation. Unaware of the team's true intentions, Jack sets up the plan: Casey as security, while he, Sarah and Chuck (who, as Lichtenstein, only speaks German) complete the transaction. They evacuate the tower and hastily convert it into the "Lichtenstein Building." Ahmad's men arrives and the operation nearly fails when he insists on using his own interpreter. Chuck quickly improvises a (horrible) German accent and pretends to be insulted, nearly canceling the deal and prompting Ahmad to agree to the sale. The transaction is completed, and the team escapes just before the scam is revealed. The team realizes that Jack has double-crossed them and made off with everything, at which point Beckman orders Casey terminate him. Ahmad has gotten to him first, however, and calls Sarah, warning her that he will kill Jack if they don't return the money. Sarah goes alone to try to rescue her father. Meanwhile, when he withdraws money out of his account to help Morgan pay off a debt to Devon, (see below) Chuck discovers that Jack had anticipated trouble and deposited the entire $10 million as a backup plan. He rushes to the exchange site in Morgan's broken-down DeLorean where Sarah is confronting Ahmad and offers to return the money, at the same time fooling the Sheik into entering his bank account for the CIA trace for Casey (who had followed in his Crown Vic). A gunfight breaks out, and Ahmad attempts to flee, but is soon caught because of his bad shape. With the account information Ahmad's accounts are frozen, however Beckman still intends to have Jack arrested. Casey does vouch for him, acknowledging that his aid was instrumental in their success, and she agrees to pass the information on to her superior. Back at her apartment Sarah meets with Jack one more time to delay him so he can be arrested, where he tells her that he knew Chuck could be trusted, and he made a "10 million dollar bet" that he loved her. Sarah decides to protect Jack from arrest by sending him for ice cream before he can be caught. As he makes his way out, he sees Chuck. As the police arrive and is greeted by Sarah, Jack says from their hiding place that his daughter is some kind of cop and looks at Chuck for confirmation. He ends the conversation by asking Chuck to take care of her. 'Chuck vs Santa Claus' Christmas Eve does not go as planned when an amateur criminal on the run from the police crashes into the Buy More and takes Chuck, Ellie, Devon and the rest of the Buy More gang hostage. In order to protect Chuck’s cover and the safety of the other hostages, Sarah and Casey secretly go in to the store to remove Chuck, but the mission quickly falls apart when Chuck refuses to leave his friends and family behind. Michael Rooker and Reginald VelJohnson guest star. 'Chuck vs the Third Dimension' When Chuck foils a plan to kill international rock star Tyler Martin (Dominic Monaghan), the agents kidnap the musician to find out who wants him dead. Later, Tyler convinces Chuck to go out on the town, which only leads to a night of trouble. Meanwhile, Morgan wins a pair of backstage passes to Tyler's show and holds a contest among his fellow employees, including Big Mike's old football friend Jimmy (Jerome Bettis), to see who gets to be his lucky plus one. The episode is full of references to the 1994 film The Shawshank Redemption. This episode also references The Thomas Crown Affair and Arrested Development with the line "No Touching!" and liberal use of Europe's song "The Final Countdown".